Thirty Roses
by SilverBullet26
Summary: Mi particular conjunto de One-Shots sobre Detective Conan y Magic Kaito. Principalmente sobre las parejas [ShinRan], [KaiAo] y [HeiKazu]. Si te gustan los toques de misterio y romance con un poquito de drama, ¡Te invito a leerlos y pasar un buen rato!
1. No es mi decisión - SR

**¡Hola a todos! Hoy vengo con ración doble, aunque algunos supongo que ya habrán leído muchos parte de mis One-Shots por que los he ido publicando en un foro, pero quiero tenerlos aquí también todos.**

 **Pienso ir subiendo hasta llegar a los treinta, de ahí el titulo ~ ! y después seguiré recopilandolos en otros temas ~, más que nada para no sobrecargar este :)**

 **Empiezo por el que creo que ha sido el más popular de mis Shots, y creo recordar que KR me dijo que debía subirlo si o si, así que va de primero! ~**

 **Solo diré que empieza como una pequeña carta y acaba con una misteriosa resolución ~!**

* * *

 **No es mi decisión**

 _"Fui al lugar donde me citó apenas consciente de lo que me esperaría, a mi parecer, se trataba simplemente de una charla amistosa entre dos grandes compañeros y amigos, pues habíamos estado juntos en los peores momentos de nuestras respectivas vidas._

 _Ella, Ai Haibara, me esperaba en el rincón del parque más alejado, con aquella expresión fría y poco amigable que la caracterizaba en su nuevo cuerpo de adulta, clavando sus ojos en mí. Cuando la conocí hace un año, su mirada llegaba a incomodarme demasiado, pero ahora, incluso me parecería raro no verla seria, soltando una de sus tantas bromas que lograban picarme de sobremanera, nosotros funcionábamos así. Eso era justamente lo que me esperaba cuando la saludé aquella tarde de principios de verano, pero por desgracia, **no lo hizo.**_

 _Simplemente se quedó callada lo que me pareció una eternidad, desviando la mirada hacia unos abetos próximos, esperando el momento para soltar lo último que yo me esperaba oírle decir, una simple frase que me heló la sangre: "Yo... **Te amo** "._

 _Ordené y desordené en mi mente aquellas palabras una y otra vez, intentando buscarle verdadero sentido. Haibara enamorada de mí es como un cielo verde, como una manzana violeta, un sinsentido que nadie que nos conociese podría llegar a decir. Estuve un buen rato poniendo en orden todos mis recuerdos mientras ella se limitaba a observar mi pleno estado de shock poco sorprendida, ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué decir?_

 _Nadie mejor que ella aguantó mis delirios de hombre enamorado, nadie excepto ella conocía mis verdaderos motivos para desafiar una y otra vez a mi sistema inmunólogico tan solo para sacar una sonrisa a esa chica de ojos violáceos que me volvía loco, ¿Y nunca se atrevió a decirme que le molestaba?, ¿Qué le dolía?, tan solo se limitaba a negarme esa pequeña felicidad una y otra vez._

 _No puedo negar que me sentí culpable, pero nadie manda en el corazón y si ella tenía que cargar con su amor hacía mi, yo destilaba amor hacia Ran por cada poro de mi piel._

 _Me decidí pues a responderle, a decirle que aquello debía ser una equivocación, una mala jugada del destino. Su mente simplemente estaba cometiendo un error, pero su sonrisa, tan franca y sin pudores, hizo añicos mis vanos intentos por mantener la cordura._

 _Tras unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, decidió hablar de nuevo, pero si en aquel momento llegase a saberlo, hubiese preferido que de su boca no hubiera salido aquella especie de ultimátum que me recordó demasiado a las películas, cuando los protagonistas deben decidir a cual elegir como si de una rifa se tratase, simplemente **patético.**_

 _Yo debía entonces elegir... elegir entre la noche y el día, entre la paz y la guerra, entre la rosa y la espina. Concretamente, entre dos seres tan distintos como especiales a su manera, ¿pero realmente alguien tiene un poder de tal calibre?_

 _Si tenía algo claro en mi mente en aquel momento, es que la duda en el amor es la propia falta de él, y elegir por ti mismo a quien amas se convierte en una hazaña imposible de realizar._

 _Decidió darme tiempo para pensar, y me dejó allí solo, con el fantasma de su ultima sonrisa, y mi decisión tomada desde antes de habérmelo dicho, bueno, tal vez estaba ya tomada desde antes de haber nacido._

 _Yo no tenía nada que decidir, no había ni una sola elección que yo pudiese tomar, ni una sola duda, nunca la hubo. La seguí por el parque y detuve su caminata, dispuesto al fin a decirle claramente todo lo que pensaba._

 _Que era una chica extremadamente inteligente, con sus virtudes y defectos, con sus manías a las que logré acostumbrarme, con sus idas y venidas. Pasamos por mil y un momentos, nos arriesgamos, cooperamos juntos para encontrar la única verdad, para derrotarlos. Buscamos hasta debajo de las piedras la formula del antídoto que nos devolvió a nuestros cuerpos, pasamos desapercibidos entre niños de nuestra edad... ¡hicimos mil y una cosa!_

 _En resumen, Haibara es una chica extraordinaria..."_

Aquel joven detective de ojos azules paró de escribir la carta que con tanta ansia intentaba acabar, pues una castaña de pelo corto se sentó a su lado interrumpiendo momentáneamente el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se encontraban en una estación de tren, sentados a la espera del tren que estaba por llegar.

—Al final has venido —Ella rompió el silencio, sin apartar la vista del lugar por donde llegaría el tren. —No sabes cuanto me alegro.

—Por supuesto, te dije que vendría Haibara —Se limitó a responder. —Pero no me has dado tiempo a acabar esto.

—¿Cuando dejarás de llamarme Haibara?, ya no tengo siete años —Dijo como tantas otras veces le había repetido, pero sin poder evitar sonreirle. —¿Qué es eso, un diario?

—Es más bien una especie de carta —Explicó. —Pero no me has dejado acabarla... la he escrito para ti.

La científica se quedó mirándolo con sorpresa, pero decidió no interrumpirlo en su labor.

—En ese caso, acabala, aun hay tiempo.

—Descuida, tan solo me quedaba una frase más —Le explicó mirándola a los ojos, sonriendole con decisión.

Cogió de nuevo el bolígrafo, se sentía eufórico por dentro, pues había llegado el momento de escribir lo que él consideraba su parte favorita, la ley universal que regía su mundo particular:

" _En efecto, Haibara es una chica extraordinaria..._ _ **Pero nunca será Ran**_ _."_

Colocó la tapa al bolígrafo y guardó la carta en el sobre que tenía preparado. Nunca se imaginó el secreto alivio que sentiría al escribirlo, liberándose al fin de aquel laberinto en el que estaba envuelto sin tener porqué.

Ran, la karateca fuerte y decidida, capaz de tumbar a un luchador de sumo, pero que si veía un fantasma huía corriendo, aquella un poco llorica, pero firme en sus convicciones y fiel a la justicia, la chica más inocente que conocía. Llevaba trece largos años enamorado de ella, desde el primer momento en que vio su sonrisa de niña, aquella que no escondía ningún rastro de maldad, justo la única que poseía una formula secreta que lo hacía vibrar. Había pasado mitad de su vida metiéndose con ella, y otro tanto protegiéndola, habían pasado por cosas indecibles e innumerables, ¿Pero que importaba todo lo malo?, si solo con mirarle a los ojos sabía... que ella era el amor de su vida.

—Espero que así entiendas un poco más como me siento —Intentó explicarle mientras le entregaba la carta.

—Después de este largo año créeme que comprendo bien como te sientes, Kudo —La científica cogió su maleta en cuanto vio el tren llegar. —Pero yo no puedo quedarme aquí, necesito olvidarte y olvidar en general.

Se dieron un abrazo, el primero que se daban tal vez con verdadera sinceridad, sin rastro de bromas ni culpas. Con las cosas más claras que nunca.

—Muchas gracias por todo Kudo-Kun... De verdad —Dijo lentamente, intentado mostrarle al detective lo agradecida que estaba.

—Gracias a ti también, por todo. —Se despidió finalmente, al mismo instante que ella entraba en el interior del tren.

—Hazla feliz —Fueron sus últimas palabras.

Shinichi sonrió, sentía una mezcla entre pena y nostalgia por unos tiempos que ya nunca volverían, pero que guardaría siempre en su recuerdo. No echó a andar hasta que el tren se perdió en la lejanía.

Se había quedado de nuevo solo, pero no del todo, pues cierta chica de larga melena lo esperaba en un coche en la entrada. Estaba medio cabreada, y hacía pucheros todo el tiempo, no comprendía porque la hacían esperar. Shinichi nada más verla sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Le esperaba una larga vida al lado de aquella karateca, una larga y prospera vida. Buscó en su bolsillo el anillo de compromiso que había guardado tan celosamente, pues había llegado el momento de unir sus vidas en un para siempre, y es que hay cosas en la vida... como el aire que respiramos y el latir de nuestros corazones, que no son nuestra decisión.


	2. Lo que te conté mientras dormías - SR

**¡Hola a todos! Hace bastantes días que no me paso por aquí con capítulos nuevos, pero he tenido varios contratiempos estos días, y he entrado en un nuevo proyecto de foro del cual me encargué de decorar y ayudar en todo lo que he podido( y seguiré ayudando) así que por eso he estado ausente, pero hoy vengo con un one-shot totalmente nuevo, que no he publicado antes, como disculpa por la ausencia.**

 **kid-4869 Tu mejor que nadie sabes por que no he publicado nada estos días jajaja, así que muchas gracias por comentar :)!**

 **Karen: Ah te he tenido abandonada estos días sin nada que publicar ~ ! te ruego que me perdones D: ! ahora podré publicar más a menudo. Este Shot no lo has leído ya que es nuevo, así que espero que te guste ^^ !**

* * *

 **Lo que te conté mientras dormías**

Era una noche inusualmente calurosa, de esas tan horribles de verano que nadie medianamente humano era capaz de soportar. Se encontraba sentado en el sofá observando el suelo, meditando si sería la mejor cama posible para aguantar aquel soporífero calor, y deseando aplastar la cara contra él, pues solo así podría olvidar por un momento el ardor interno.

Ladeó la cabeza entonces, intentando olvidarse de su extraño plan para soportar el calor y contempló a cierto detective, borracho y durmiente, sujetando una de las tantas latas de cerveza que había esparcidas por la mesa.

—"Nunca cambiará" —Pensó mientras se quitaba las gafas y pasaba la mano por la nariz sudorosa, estaba claro que incrementaban todavía más el calor. —"Lamento no poder quitármelas en situaciones así"

No debía bajar la guardia, ni siquiera en simples noches de verano, donde la oscuridad reinaba en la casa y los tres estaban tan cansados y sofocados que sus mentes no trabajaban correctamente.

—"Pero no puedo..." —Se decía apesadumbrado, volviendo a colocárselas. —"Solo de imaginar que Ran viese la cara de Shinichi en mi..."

La karateca, ajena a los preocupados pensamientos del niño, acababa de lavar el último plato y lo secaba mientras meditaba sobre sus propios problemas. Aquella misma tarde, había recibido una de las tantas llamadas del detective desaparecido, ese escurridizo amigo suyo de la infancia, el que la tenía perdidamente enamorada. Habían charlado de esto y lo otro, sin detenerse en un punto serio, evasivas y más evasivas, convirtiéndose poco a poco todo aquello en un gran circulo vicioso.

—"¿Qué demonios pasa, Shinichi?" —Se preguntaba entre preocupada y enfadada. —"Cada vez entiendo menos todo esto".

La quería ¿Pero no la quería? Le había pedido que le esperase ¿Pero no volvía? Tantas preguntas dudosas o sin respuesta, tanto sin sentido intentando aclararse, buscando una forma... iluminado la oscuridad.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse, y guardó el plato en la encimera. Ahora tenía asuntos más importantes que atender, más importantes que las tonterías de aquel detective de segunda.

Se dirigió al salón en penumbra, donde Conan y Kogoro medio dormían aguantado aquel insoportable calor.

—Conan —Susurró, intentando molestar lo menos posible. —¿Podemos hablar?

El pequeño se incorporó al instante y centró su atención en la castaña.

—Claro Ran-neechan —Le respondió en el mismo tono. —¿Pasa algo?

—Verás, papá a vuelto a hacer de las suyas, y ha manchado tu futon de cerveza —Le explicó medio avergonzada, recordando lo sucedido aquella misma tarde. —Lo he puesto a lavar, pero hasta mañana no estará del todo seco.

—No pasa nada —Le sonrió quitándole importancia, mientras miraba de nuevo el suelo, parecía que al final si dormiría en él. —Puedo quedarme aquí y...

—¡De eso nada! —Lo cortó al instante. —Dormirás conmigo.

—¡¿C-Contigo?! —Exclamó intentando contener el rubor de sus mejillas. —N-No hace falta...

—¡No hay respuesta negativa que valga! —Le replicó ella, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo acompañaba hasta la puerta de su cuarto. —Ve cambiándote mientras mando al borracho de mi padre a la cama, no tardaré.

El detective la vio alejarse sin poder articular palabra. Entró automáticamente en el cuarto, y una vez cerró por completo la puerta, soltó todo el nerviosismo que había estado acumulando.

—¡No puede ser! —Se dijo caminando en circulo. —Con toda esta calor y...

En su mente se formó la imagen de un bonito y provocador pijama de verano.

—¡Céntrate Shinichi! —Se exigió borrando aquella escena de su mente, muy a su pesar.

Intentó cambiarse como pudo, mientras se preguntaba como podría manejar aquella situación de la mejor forma posible. No era capaz de conciliar el sueño al lado de Ran y lo sabía.

—"¿Por qué tiene que estar tan bonita cuando duerme?" —Pensaba fastidiado volviendo a dar vueltas.

Debía centrarse y borrar cualquier pensamiento bueno o malo de su cabeza, concentrarse en el sueño. Al fin y al cabo, solo era un niño durmiendo con su hermana mayor.

—"Ya me gustaría a mi que fuese de otra forma" —La mente del detective seguía jugándole una mala pasada.

Ran no tardó en aparecer por la puerta, ya vestida con el pijama, confirmando así los peores temores de Conan.

—"¡No puede ser tan corto!" —Pensó nada más ver el conjunto que lucía la karateca.

Se trataba ni más ni menos que de una camiseta fina de tirantes y unos pantalones muy cortos, casi del tamaño de la ropa interior, de un bonito tono azul violáceo a juego con el color de sus ojos.

—¿Ya estás listo Conan-kun? —Le preguntó viéndolo saltar directamente sobre la cama. —¿Pasa algo?

El solo se dedicó a cubrirse con las mantas hasta la nariz, a pesar de la gran calor que había, no quería que ella viese sus rosadas mejillas.

—¡Pero no te tapes! —La karateka retiró las mantas en su totalidad, desprotegiendolo totalmente. —Dormiremos sin ellas.

El pequeño se limitó a asentir preguntándose que demonios había hecho para tener tan mala suerte, y al mismo tiempo para tener tanta. Ran se acostó a su lado, girándose hacia él, mientras acomodaba la cabeza en la almohada.

—He puesto el aire acondicionado —Le explicó al pequeño. —así dormiremos fresquitos.

Conan volvió a asentir, solo se veía capaz de hacer eso, pues no encontraba palabras suficientemente buenas para responderle.

Ran apagó la luz, y la habitación quedó parcialmente a oscuras, tan solo eran iluminados por el gran ventanal que tenían a la izquierda, y que reflejaba la silueta de la chica de forma clara y evidente.

—Buenas noches Conan-kun —Le dijo en un ligero susurro, cerrando los ojos para conciliar el sueño e intentando alejar de su mente una vez más a cierto detective.

Lo que ella no sabía era que aquel detective estaba acostado a su lado, intentando concentrarse en un punto indefinido del techo para no pensar en la noche de tortura que le esperaba.

—Buenas noches Ran-neechan —Le respondió finalmente susurrando también, pero ella ya se había dormido.

Ran tenía esa extraña capacidad para dormirse muy rápido cuando estaba cansada y Shinichi la admiraba, pues ojalá pudiese dormirse así cuando la tenía tan cerca.

Ladeó la cabeza y lo primero que vio fueron sus finos labios bañados por la luz de la luna, parecía que le pedían a gritos que los besase, parecían resplandecer de forma sobrenatural.

—"Solo son imaginaciones tuyas" —Pensó frustrado mientras se ponía boca abajo y apretaba la cara contra la almohada, intentando así liberar su mente de cualquier pensamiento extraño.

Cerró los ojos, y el silencio reinó unos instantes, pero su mente parecía no darle tregua, pues no pudo evitar recordar la conversación que había mantenido con ella aquella tarde. Había sido rutinaria, pero había notado un leve tono de enfado y tristeza más profundo de lo habitual en esa voz que tan bien conocía.

No podía culparla, al fin y al cabo se pasaba día tras día mintiéndole, y sabía que en algún momento, tarde o temprano, eso explotaría. ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Sentía que el mismo podía explotar también en cualquier momento si seguía así.

—¿Y que puedo hacer, dime? —Repitió en alto, mirando esta vez a la chica. —¿Cómo explicarte todo lo que siento, Ran?

Era consciente de que la karateca tenía un sueño extremadamente profundo, y que no despertaría. Tal vez por eso empezó a hablar sin poder detenerse, tal vez era la única forma de poder desahogarse...

—Yo no quería irme así, ¿Sabías? —Decía con un leve tono melancólico. —Pero no me quedó más opción...

Su instinto detectivesco lo había llevado a la boca del lobo, sus propias cualidades le habían hecho una mala jugada, y ahora todos debían pagar por su culpa. Aquel día... Tropical Land... nunca lo olvidaría.

—¿Como fui tan tonto al decirte que nada podía pasar en un parque de atracciones? —Recordaba irónicamente, sin apartar la vista de la cara angelical de la castaña.

Tal vez era el castigo que se merecía, por haber sido tan prepotente todo aquel tiempo, por no ver lo que tenía delante, por tratar de ocultar de aquella forma sus verdaderos sentimientos, esos que siempre lo habían acompañado a lo largo de los años permanentemente.

—Te amo, ¿Lo sabes verdad? —Le susurró inconscientemente, decírselo a la cara le relajaba de sobremanera. —Más que a nadie en este mundo.

Y ahora que por fin sabía la respuesta de ella, no podían estar juntos, pero se lo merecía y él lo sabía.

—Lucharé hasta que me quede sin fuerzas y entonces, tu y yo... volveremos a vernos. —Continuaba susurrándole su gran verdad, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas. —Te lo prometo.

No sabía cuando sería, ni si moriría en el intento, pero si algo tenía claro, es que volvería a estar con ella, y el día que eso sucediese, no se separarían nunca más.

—Hasta entonces... perdóname —Dijo en un tono más serio. —Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho pasar, y por todo lo que queda.

Quería finalizar aquel secreto discurso de forma especial, se acercó lentamente a aquellos labios que tanto le robaban el sueño, y posó los suyos rozándolos levemente, aguantando la respiración, tan solo sintiendo el fuerte latido de su pequeño corazón que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho.

Se mantuvo así, tan solo rozando sus labios un buen rato disfrutando del momento de felicidad, para luego subir hasta su nariz y depositar ahí el beso, pues no quería besar sus labios hasta tener su propio cuerpo.

Se recostó en la cama cansado por todo aquel calor y por la extraña situación, a pesar de las confesiones que acaba de decirle a la chica, sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño igualmente.

Se resignó a mirarla toda la noche, a preguntarse con que soñaría y deseando muy adentro que fuese con él. Memorizó cada parte de su cara, a pesar de que la conocía más que perfectamente, y la luz del nuevo día, con el paso de las horas, empezó a asomar por la ventana.

Fue entonces cuando el pequeño detective concilió el sueño al fin, dejándose llevar al mundo de los sueños, justo al mismo tiempo que la karateka abría sus grandes ojos al nuevo día, y contemplaba al niño que reposaba a su lado.

Le habría gustado decir que todo había sido un sueño, pero aun tenía guardadas en su mente todas y cada una de las palabras que el niño le había dicho. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y lo abrazó intentando no despertarle.

—Te esperaré hasta el día en que me muera —Le susurró entonces. —Odioso detective.


	3. Mi Mentira - KA

**y ya estoy me marco un 2x1 y publico un Shot KaiAo que tenía por ahí guardado, algunos ya lo han leído por que lo publiqué en un foro, peeeeeero, por si alguien de no lo haya leído aquí lo tiene :)!**

 **Angel-Laura: ¡Laura! que casualidad xD justo publico un Shot de Kaito y Aoko que recuerdo que te gustó mucho xD tengo pensado todavía hacer la segunda parte de este One-Shot, no creas que se me ha olvidado :)! Espero que te guste si lo lees de nuevo ^^ y gracias por comentar!**

 **KR: Se que esperabas limonada xD peeeeero lo bueno se hace esperar (?) ya escribiré algún día ya xDDD y muchos me adorarán (?) ( se me va la cabeza ya xD) gracias *o***

 **Karen: ¡Sabía que te encantaría! ese era para mi uno de mis favoritos! no te preocupes! no me molestas nunca, yo misma sé que ultimamente he tardado más que nunca! espero arreglarlo pronto :)! gracias por comentar! este One-Shot imagino que tal vez ya lo habrás leído ! xD**

* * *

 **Mi Mentira**

No era ninguna novedad encontrarse a si misma mirando caer las bonitas hojas de sakura a aquella hora. Llevaba haciéndolo durante poco más de un mes, concretamente, desde que había empezado a salir con aquel chico, su primer novio: Jiro.

No podía negar, muy a su pesar, que por más que lo había intentado, no lograba encontrar ni un solo defecto en aquel joven que la intentaba cautivar. Era amable, atento, romántico, curioso, paciente... Todo lo que no era cierto chico que la llevaba trayendo loca durante tanto tiempo que ni siquiera podía recordar cuando había empezado a amarlo.

Kaito Kid, Kaito Kuroba, lo mismo daba, el hombre de su vida a fin de cuentas. Ese que no lograba ver lo evidente, sus verdaderos sentimientos. A pesar de no poseer ninguna de las cualidades descritas anteriormente, tenia que admitir que adoraba cada una de sus facetas, desde la pervertida hasta incluso su ictiofobia, ¡Oh, como le gustaba picarlo con eso!, sonrió sin poder evitarlo mientras atrapaba pequeños pétalos de sakura sin prestarles aparente atención.

Había tenido entonces que tomar aquella decisión drástica y aceptar la proposición de ese nuevo chico en su vida, ese que se desvivía por hacerla feliz.

—Y ni siquiera te has dignado a decirme nada desde entonces... —Susurró a la nada, perdiéndose en el vaivén de las flores.

Aceptar ser la novia de Jiro, intentar amarle solo le había servido para corroborar lo que ella más se temía: Que Kaito no sintiese nada por ella.

—"Kaito..." —Pensaba bajando la cabeza.

Recordaba su expresión a la perfección cuando le presentó a su novio, aquella cara de poker permanente incapaz de mostrar ningún tipo de reacción ni positiva ni negativa. Tan solo se limitó a asentir y a saludar a Jiro para luego responder educadamente a sus preguntas.

Y no lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces, nunca más... se fue para no volver, por eso se encontraba allí, en su pequeño lugar especial con la esperanza de verle... De enmendar su grave error.

—Kaito, por favor... —Rogó, no pensaba darse por vencida.

Echó un vistazo rápido al parque, y al no encontrar la característica silueta de su amigo, decidió rendirse solo por hoy, al fin y al cabo mañana sería otro día.

Caminaba hacia su casa recordando que pasaría la noche sola, pues su padre le había dicho que no iría a cenar. Todo parecía girarse en su contra, lamentablemente.

Tan enfrascada estaba en su mala suerte, que no se dio cuenta de que su móvil empezaba a vibrar en su bolsillo.

—¿Hm?... —Sacó el móvil al instante y comprobó el número con la esperanza de que fuese el de Kaito, pero no lo era.

—Hola Jiro —Respondió con desgana. —¿Pasa algo?

—¿No has visto las noticias? —Preguntó emocionado. —¡Kaito Kid a vuelto!

Esas palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar se clavaron en su corazón cual espinas, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

—P-Pero... —Era incapaz de articular palabra.

—Llevaba un mes desaparecido, personalmente pensaba que no volvería a robar... ¿Vendrás esta noche a verlo?

—No... Ya sabes que mi padre quiere apresarlo, no está bien que yo esté con sus fans Jiro...

Él era un gran fan del famoso ladrón, ¡que ironía tan grande!, Aoko estaba segura de que si supiese quien era él en realidad y lo que significaba para ella, otro gallo cantaría.

—Está bien, si quieres me quedo contigo... —Le aclaró con dulzura.

—No... ¡Disfruta del espectáculo! —Respondió rápidamente para poder colgar la llamada.

Guardó el teléfono mientras suspiraba tristemente. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando noticias suyas, y ahora que por fin las tenía, no podía sentir felicidad... Había vuelto... Pero solo como Kaito Kid.

—"Vendrá... Robará lo que sea que desee y se irá... "—Pensó mientras subía las escaleras hacía su habitación.

Otra vez, otra prueba más que le dejaba más que claros los sentimientos del joven ladrón, ¿Porqué no se rendía?, ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente evidente?, sencillamente no podía rendirse... Se aferraría a cualquier cosa que le demostrase su amor.

—"Tal vez debería ir... Decirle lo que siento" —Eran tantas las posibilidades, pero si no lo intentaba nunca lo sabría.

Se levantó casi inconscientemente dejándose llevar, cogió de nuevo el abrigo y salió corriendo de su solitaria casa. Jiro no le había dicho donde robaría Kid, pero realmente no lo necesitaba, su corazón le indicaba el lugar. Empezó a correr más y más conforme se acercaba a un gran edificio comercial, donde un montón de gente se reunía y los medios de comunicación se apretujaban unos con otros intentando buscar el mejor lugar para filmar.

—"¿Kaito... Dónde estás?" —Pensaba, pues sentía un palpito en su interior, sabía que él estaba cerca.

La noche ya había echo casi acto de presencia y la luna empezaba a brillar en el cielo. Se adentró a empujones entre la multitud ensordecedora, consciente del poco tiempo que le quedaba, justo al mismo tiempo que una serie de panfletos caían desde todos los rincones.

—¡Mirad, es Kaito Kid!

Un punto blanco en el cielo resplandecía desde lo alto del edificio, mostrando su característica sonrisa.

—¡Kaito! —Gritó desesperada, pero los gritos de los demás anulaban su reclamo.

Había sido una tremenda estupidez haber ido allí, ¿Cómo iba a alcanzarlo si ni siquiera la policía podía?, bajó la vista hacía uno de aquellos panfletos y leyó la nota que contenía:

—Hoy vengo a robar mi joya más preciada, esa que solo algunos a lo largo de los siglos logramos encontrar, y es la más hermosa de todas.

No comprendía aquellas palabras, ¿Sería un acertijo?, ¿Que clase de joya podía haber en un centro comercial?

A lo lejos, la silueta del joven ladrón se iba haciendo cada vez más cercana hasta casi rozar a las personas que lo espectaban, parecía buscar algo, Aoko notaba su expresión nerviosa.

—¡Kaito! —Volvió a gritar, pero esta vez, a pesar de la multitud, él la escuchó.

No tardó en volver a aparecer aquella pícara sonrisa en su rostro mientras cogía a Aoko con ambas manos y la elevaba en el aire.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —La joven castaña chilló de pánico.

Pero el no respondió, se limitó a elevarse más gracias a la ayuda de su ala-delta y perderse con ella en el profundo cielo estrellado. No habló hasta asegurarse por completo de que estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

—¿Qué que hago? —Dijo al fin con aquella voz que estremecía a la joven. —¡Robarte a ti, por supuesto!

—¿R-Robarme a mí? —Preguntó sonrojándose, no podía ser cierto todo aquello, tenía que ser un sueño del que despertaría en cualquier momento.

—Yo... No sabía que hacer ni decir... Tú empezaste a salir con ese chico y me di cuenta del estúpido error que estaba cometiendo... No quiero perderte ni verte con él nunca más.

Kaito cerró los ojos dispuesto a besar a su joya más preciada, y ella, se dejó llevar por la magia de los labios de su ladrón, ese que al fin correspondía sus verdaderos sentimientos.


	4. No sé si decírtelo - SR

**Parece que cuando actualizo el fic subo un one-shot xDDD pero ya que estoy... publicaré otro de los que tengo ya escritos, esta vez es ShinRan, uno que tiene ya un tiempo, y que ya publiqué hace tiempo en un foro... peeeero, quiero tenerlo aquí también ^^!**

 **Karen: Lo sé, eres como yo xD pero el KaiAo es mi segunda pareja favorita y de vez en cuando también escribo sobre ella :) Además tengo una segunda parte que hacer de ese OS, se lo prometí a Laura jajaja. En este caso es ShinRan así que espero que lo disfrutes ^^!**

 **Angel-Laura: Si la habrá! en verdad llevo tiempo con ella pensada para escribirla, pero ya sabes, tengo tanta cosa y tantos proyectos que al final acabo tardando más de lo que debería xD! Muchas gracias por comentar ^^!**

* * *

 **No sé si** **decírtelo**

No podía explicar con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevaba sintiendo aquello. Le era difícil recordar cuando habían empezado a aflorar todos esos sentimientos que lo inundaban por dentro, pero... Si sabía que no podría reprimir mucho más ese sentimiento que vivía y dormía con él.

Y es que cada vez que la miraba, algo dentro de él se iluminaba permanentemente, marcándole el ritmo del corazón y de todos sus movimientos, Ran era su motor de vida. Siempre había sido su amiga... Su mejor amiga, la chica que siempre lo acompañaba allá a donde fuese, y había estado muy ciego al no darse cuenta a tiempo del efecto que ella producía en él.

Pero era tan inmensamente idiota, que nunca conseguía que le saliesen las palabras correctas cuando estaba con ella, más de una vez había intentado decírselo pero no lo conseguía, se dedicaba a soltarle la primera tontería que se le ocurriese para que no notase su sonrojo incipiente.

Hoy era uno de esos días, como tantos otros, en los que iban de camino a casa después de clase junto a su otra amiga Sonoko. Él se había quedado rezagado, meditando sobre su pequeño problema sentimental, cuando escuchó algo que no se esperaba en absoluto.

—No puedes ser así Ran, en algún momento le tendrás que decir lo que sientes —Comentaba Sonoko.

—¡Deja de decir eso, Sonoko! —Le contestó su amiga medio sonrojada.

La cara de Shinichi se volvió blanca como la cera, ¿Desde cuándo a Ran le gustaba alguien?

—¿De quién habláis, chicas? —Preguntó avanzando hasta quedar a su altura.

Ran lo miró entre asustada y avergonzada y se apresuró a desmentirlo todo.

—¡No le hagas caso!, ya sabes como es Sonoko...

—¿Pero te gusta alguien, no? —Insistía celoso e impaciente.

—Yo... ¡No me gusta nadie! —Respondió mientras avanzaba apresuradamente hacia su casa. —Nos vemos mañana.

Shinichi no comprendía nada, ella estaba enamorado de otro y no se lo quería decir.

—¿Tú sabes quién es, cierto? —Le preguntó a su otra compañera.

Sonoko lo miró sonriendo picaramente, para luego responderle tajante.

—¿Tú no eras detective?, si quieres saberlo averígualo tu mismo.

Dicho esto, la castaña de pelo corto se fue dejándolo solo en aquel lugar apartado, aún quedaba bastante caminata hasta su casa y no tenía muchas ganas de irse pues quería subir y preguntarle a Ran de quien estaba enamorada.

¿Cómo podía habersele escapado ese detalle tan importante?, ¿Cuándo se le había adelantado ese suertudo?

Caminó hacia su casa resignado y cabizbajo, por su cabeza pasaban una y otra vez todos los nombres de sus compañeros de clase.

—"Tal vez sea Kimoto... Le ví alguna vez echarle miraditas a Ran..." —Pensaba el joven detective adolescente indicutiblemente celoso.

Se revolvió el cabello de la rabia que le producía todo esto. Abrió el portal y lo cerró de un manotazo. Esa noche no pensaba cenar, iría a su habitación a terminar los deberes y después a dormir directamente para no pensar más.

Pero una vez acabó los deberes, la imagen de Ran besándose con un desconocido aparecía por su mente a cada instante y no le permitía conciliar el sueño.

—"Pienso averiguar quien es, con mis dotes de detective no se me escapará" —Pensó al fin, encontrando una pequeña solución.

Tardó varios minutos más en quedarse dormido del todo, y en la mañana, cuando se despertó, tenía un sueño realmente aterrador. Sabía que era culpa suya por pensar tanto en ese misterioso chico, pero no le quedaba más remedio que aguantarse... De momento.

Espero la llegada de Ran como tantas otras mañanas, y como de costumbre, ella no tardó mucho en llegar.

—¿Ya estás aquí? —Preguntó desconcertada. —Si siempre se te pegan las sábanas.

El detective la miró mientras pensaba una buena excusa, no podía a decirle que fue precisamente por su culpa.

—No dormí muy bien hoy, estaba algo estresado —Le respondió.

—Eso te pasa por estar siempre pensando en los casos —Le recriminó la karateka mientras avanzaban.

—"No son los casos los que precisamente me estresan" —Pensó molesto.

Continuaron caminando y charlando animadamente sobre pequeños detalles irrelevantes de los deberes de ayer, pero Shinichi no podía concentrarse en aquello pues tenía ante él el mayor caso que se le había planteado: El corazón de Ran.

—Oye, Ran... Ayer tu y Sonoko... —Empezó el moreno, reuniendo la fuerza necesaria para aquella conversación.

Pero para su sorpresa, Ran le hizo un gesto para que se callase.

—Sé lo que quieres preguntar... Y si, me gusta alguien desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que estoy enamorada —Explicó sin mirarle a los ojos.

El silencio inundó la calle en la que ambos jóvenes se habían detenido. El detective no podía describir la tristeza que se había instalado permanentemente en su alma. Miró al suelo resignado con la declaración hacia otro chico de su amiga de la infancia y se dispuso a irse de allí, aguantando como pudiese los pequeños trozos de su corazón roto.

—Shinichi... —Lo llamó ella entonces, obligándole a detener el paso.

—¿Qué se siente... ¿Qué se siente cuando amas a alguien? —Preguntó.

El muchacho observó la cara anegada en lágrimas de Ran y se preguntó si realmente era necesario responderle, solo quería largarse de allí... Pero aquella mirada lo forzó a contestar de mala gana.

—Es muy difícil describir algo así... Desde el momento en el que amas a alguien, el mundo cambia por completo para ti, pues esa persona se convierte en el centro de el, robándote el sueño, entregándole tus mejores sonrisas... Y te vuelves torpe... Terriblemente torpe, no sabes que decir o hacer cuando estas con ella y piensas que no podrás gustarle nunca. El amor es lo más bonito que puede haber, pero también lo mas doloroso.

Ran no podía creerse que alguien como Shinichi pudiese decir algo así, eso solo podía significar que el detective también estaba enamorado. Deseó por un momento ser ella la responsable de ese torbellino de sentimientos que abatían al detective, pero sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible pues él tenía a demasiadas chicas detrás de él.

Lo miró entre triste y distante, y se dispuso a irse al igual que él, pero esta vez, fue el moreno quien la frenó.

—¿Porqué me preguntas eso?, ¿Acaso no estabas ya enamorada? —Preguntó, le costaba mucho disimular su cabreo.

—Solo quería comprobarlo —Le respondió terriblemente molesta —En cambio, tú no me habías contado que amabas a alguien.

—¿Es que importa ? —Estaba aguantándose demasiado, más de lo que normalmente aguantaría —Que más da a quien quiera yo...

Las lagrimas empezaban a formarse en los ojos la chica mientras se soltaba fuertemente de su brazo, provocando el desconcierto del detective.

—¿Y ahora que pasa, Ran?, De verdad que no comprendo nada ya —Le preguntó intentando limpiarle las lágrimas con sus temblorosos dedos.

—¿Tan difícil es de entender... Lo que hay en mi corazón? —Le preguntó levantando la vista y clavando sus violáceos ojos en los suyos.

Shinichi, por su parte, se perdió en la mirada de esa chica a la que tanto amaba, y no logró reaccionar a tiempo cuando ella salió corriendo.

—¡Ran, Vuelve aquí! —Le gritó mientras empezaba a correr detrás de la castaña.

Las reacciones de Ran le resultaban extremadamente contradictorias, ¿Cómo iba a deducir lo que había en el corazón de la chica que amaba?

Las arduas sesiones de Karate la habían curtido lo suficiente como para correr sin ser alcanzada por aquel desastroso cabezota que la tenía loca. Siguió sin detenerse hasta una calle muy transitada, donde logró camuflarse entre los transeúntes fácilmente.

Shinichi no tardó en llegar a la misma calle, con la diferencia de que se encontraba muy perdido. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? Para él, sus sentimientos eran muy evidentes, tal vez la karateka se había dado cuenta y por eso había huido.

—Será mejor que me vaya a clase... —Dijo comprendiéndolo todo.

Se giró dispuesto a irse a clases, pero tan solo logró dar un par de pasos cuando una voz la frenó.

—Y de nuevo te equivocas... Eres el mejor detective... Y no puedes comprenderlo —Susurró aquella voz a sus espaldas.

Él se limitó a agachar la cabeza, sabía que tal vez no era el mejor momento... Pero o se lo decía ahora o no podría hacerlo nunca.

—Ran... No sabía si decírtelo o no... Por que se que será algo incomodo para ambos —Le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y veía esa hermosa cara llena de lágrimas. —Claro que sé lo que se siente al amar a alguien.

Ella le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y atentos, por fin había parado de llorar, pues estaba completamente concentrada en sus reveladoras palabras.

—Y es que desde hace tiempo... Tanto que no puedo siquiera recordar desde cuando... —Empezó reuniendo todo el valor posible —Estoy enamorado... De ti.

Shinchi sintió al fin un alivio interior que no había sentido nunca, le rechazase o no... Al menos se había quitado ese enorme peso de encima.

—Shinichi... —Dijo con la voz entrecortada, su cuerpo estaba empezando a temblar. —Yo..

—No necesitas decir nada, Ran.

La abrazó lentamente mientras ella le llenaba la camisa de lagrimas. Le parecía increíblemente curioso tener que calmar las suyas cuando el mismo necesitaba soltarlas más que ella.

Pero Ran se apartó enseguida de él para luego abrazarle por el cuello.

—Solo lloro de felicidad... Por saber que el hombre al que amo me corresponde —Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa radiante entre todas esas lagrimas.

Por su parte, el joven detective no sabia que hacer o decir, ¿Había oído bien?, ¿Ella lo quería?

Un torrente de emociones nuevas, parecidas a las típicas mariposas de las que tanto había oído hablar le revolvían el estomago. Había soñado tantas y tantas veces con que aquella joven que tenía ahora en sus brazos le quisiese... Que no sabía que hacer o decir a continuación.

—Besame, Shinichi... —Susurró en su cuello.

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, pues no había caído en la cuenta de cuanto deseaba besar aquellos dulces labios. Se acercó lentamente y posó con timidez sus labios en los de ella, para luego al fin unirlos en un delicado beso, su primer beso y el primero de muchos más que deseaba compartir con ella.

No recordaba tampoco con claridad cuanto tiempo duró aquel beso... Pero si recordaba la sensación de vértigo y felicidad que lo embargaba cuando se separaron y juntaron sus cabezas... Sonriéndose el uno al otro, sonriendo a su amiga de la infancia, la cual seguramente... Empezaba hoy a ser algo más.


	5. Historias de cama - SR

**¡Hooooola a todos! Sé que hace tiempo que no subo un One-Shot para mi colección, pero el tiempo no me acompaña, y tengo demasiados proyectos y cosas que hacer y de momento no puedo duplicarme (?) xD Hoy traigo uno un poco corto, pero es necesario que así lo sea ya que es uno un poco... especialito xDDDDDD Va dedicado a Abbie, mi esposa, que hoy es su santo y así le demuestro yo mi amor incondicional ! xDD**

 **Karen: Muchas gracias! le tengo mucho cariño a ese Shot asi que estaba deseando subirlo ^^ supongo que fue por que es el primero que publiqué y me hace ilusión, Muchas gracias por comentarme siempre ^^**

 **UnBreakableWarrior : Muchas gracias :)!**

 **Angel-Laura: Sin el momento Sonoko el shot no habría sido lo mismo xDDDDDDD muchas gracias ^^**

 **WhiteLady20: Muchas gracias Marta u**

* * *

 **Historias de cama**

Ran Mouri caminaba decidida por las calles de su barrio. Hoy no era un día cualquiera, era uno decisivo y muy importante, uno que jamás olvidaría. Había tenido diecisiete largos años para prepararse, concienciarse de que este día llegaría a su vida, pues a todo el mundo de alguna forma acaba llegandole.

Hacía ya varias horas que los nervios se habían apoderado de ella, pero ahora que se dirigía directamente a la casa del chico, notaba que sus piernas se habían convertido en gelatina, y le costaba mucho cada paso que daba.

—¡Ya está bien! —Se exigió a si misma calmarse, debía continuar.

Ran estaba muy segura de lo que hacía, se podría decir que después de la llamada del detective había meditado mucho el siguiente paso, pero finalmente, había aceptado.

Estaban enamorados, se querían, ¿Qué puede tener de malo? Se trataba de lo más natural del mundo y la karateca lo sabía, haría cualquier cosa con él y por él.

Vislumbró a lo lejos la mansión de los Kudo, y las cosquillas en su estomago hicieron acto de presencia. No pudo evitar pensar en el día en el que el chico regresó, el día en el que le juró amor eterno, y ambos se dieron por fin su primer beso entre los escombros de aquel edificio destrozado donde se había llevado a cabo la batalla final contra aquella organización.

Había sido un día de largas e intensas emociones, pero todo había salido bien, y ahora, al fin, podían estar juntos para siempre. Debía confesar que echaba de menos al pequeño Conan, pero cada vez que miraba los ojos azules del chico y se sumergía en ellos, todas las preocupaciones desaparecían.

Con todas esas ideas felices y bonitas, tocó el timbre y esperó impaciente la respuesta del chico, el cual no tardó en aparecer por la puerta con su ya característica sonrisa radiante.

—¡Ran! —Exclamó corriendo hacia ella, abrazándola y girando sobre si mismo. —Te extrañaba.

—Pero si estuvimos juntos por la mañana... —Le recuerda ella sonriendo también.

Shinichi simplemente le responde con un beso, uno largo e intenso, el cual demostraba cuanto la echaba de menos realmente.

—Ven... acompáñame —La coge de la mano, y se dirigen al interior de la mansión.

La primera sensación que siempre nota cuando entra en la casa del chico, es un frío intenso, y a pesar de estar en pleno verano, la mansión Kudo siempre es sinónimo de congelador.

—¿Tienes frío? —Pregunta el detective visiblemente preocupado. —Tranquila pronto entrarás en calor.

La vuelve a abrazar y ella se abandona totalmente en sus brazos, dejándose llevar. Era increíble la seguridad que el detective le aportaba siempre, era como algo mágico.

—Tienes razón, pronto entraré en calor —Le responde sin poder evitar reírse al pillar el doble significado de las palabras del detective.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —La pregunta pilla a Ran desapercibida, para ella se trata de la pregunta decisiva.

No está muy segura de si serle sincera o no, pues realmente, no quiere confesarle que algo dentro de ella le indica que lo que van a hacer está mal.

—Ran, es algo tan natural como respirar —Él parece leer la respuesta en la cara de la chica. —No tienes de que preocuparte.

La aprieta con más fuerza contra él, esperando así lograr que se relajase un poco más, y se dejase llevar por el silencio.

—Pero sabes que si no estás segura, no tienes que hacer nada —Las palabras del detective son del todo sinceras.

La castaña levanta los ojos, y sus miradas chocan entre ellas, haciendo que los dos adolescentes se pierdan, literalmente, en la mirada del otro. Durante un rato tan solo se miran, y Ran reúne las fuerzas para calmarse un poco.

—¿Estamos solos? —Pregunta entonces, tomando su mano.

—Completamente solos —Responde sonriéndole, aquella sonrisa volvía a Ran loca.

¿Como no iba a hacerlo? Si lo quería más que a nada ni a nadie, nada más mirarlo esa sensación de seguridad la embargaba por completo. Iría hasta el fin del mundo con él.

—Hagámoslo —Afirma al fin, y sus mejillas se tornan un tanto rojas.

Sin soltar sus manos, ambos suben despacito hasta la habitación del detective. Sigue igual que siempre, aunque el desorden ya vuelve a estar presente. Por más que se la ordenase el siempre vuelve a dejar los libros por ahí tirados.

—Shinichi de verdad ya has vuelto a dejar esto hecho un asco —Le dice con tono reprobatorio.

Acto seguido empieza a recoger los libros, pero él se los quita fácilmente y los deja en el escritorio mientras vuelve a abrazarla.

—No hemos venido para recoger, ¿Recuerdas? —Le dice en un susurro dulce.

Se mecen lentamente mientras ella recupera la respiración y se gira para darle un pequeño beso. Uno muy pícaro que provoca la risa del detective.

—Tengo que confesarte algo —Dice entonces, sin separarse de ella. —Bueno... Anoche yo...

Señala la cama y Ran comprende al instante lo que quiere decir, pero no se cabrea con el.

—¿No pudiste esperar por mi? —Pregunta sin poder evitar reírse. —¡Hombres!

—¡No pude evitarlo! —Se defiende. —Lo siento.

Ran simplemente le da un beso en la nariz para demostrarle que lo perdona, y él la coge en brazos y la deposita en la cama. Había llegado el momento decisivo.

Se besan y se acarician el uno al otro, mientras se pierden en un mar de suspiros y deseos.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije, esta cama es comodisima —Le susurra en la oreja a su chica, mientras se la muerde. —La compré en la teletienda.

A Ran no le queda más remedio que aceptar la realidad. No se podía creer que Shinichi hubiese conseguido comprar un colchón de tan alta calidad a un precio tan bajo, y eso que es rico y se lo puede permitir.

—¡Es una verdadera ganga! —Exclama entonces, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Tendré que decirle a mi padre que me compre uno.

El detective sonríe ante su clara victoria, y se quita los zapatos al mismo tiempo que ella se los quita. La ayuda a levantarse poco a poco encima del colchón, y una vez se asegura de que Ran esta bien en el centro, empiezan a saltar como si no hubiese un mañana.

—¡Es super blandito! —Ran está maravillada ante la textura. —Si te soy sincera, cuando me dijiste de venir a probar el colchón tenía muchas dudas, pero ahora se que he elegido lo correcto.

Saltan sin parar hasta cansarse, y una vez paran, se acuestan el uno al lado del otro para recuperar las fuerzas.

—Me alegro de haber compartido esto contigo Ran —Se sincera completamente. —No podría haberlo hecho con nadie más.

Ella solo asiente y se acomoda en su hombro muy feliz. Había sido sin lugar a duda la mejor tarde de su vida, y la había pasado al lado de Shinichi, ¿Podía pedir más?

—"Bueno si, un colchón como este para mi" —Piensa decidida.

Descanso, su novio, y un colchón cómodo, para Ran Mouri aquello era el paraíso. Poco a poco cierra los ojos, y se queda dormida en los brazos del detective, el cual la mira con una sonrisa, aunque en su interior sentía una leve punzada de insatisfacción, al fin y al cabo, el esperaba algo más.


	6. Drabbles de besos - SR

**¡Hoola a todos! ¿Me echabais de menos? Sé que no xD, lamento estar tan ausente, no es por gusto, simplemente estoy me siento bastante agobiada por temas aparte de los fanfics, concretamente por una historia aparte que su exito me ha hecho plantearme si realmente lo mio son los fanfics, y eso me deprime por que me encantan, y eso, me he agobiado... en fin, se que se me pasará, solo me tomaré unos cuantos días de descanso y volveré a la carga! De verdad lo siento, prometo no tardar :).**

 **Os dejo con dos drabbles que pertenecen a un concurso de besos de tu OTP, la mia es ShinRan por supuesto :) Espero que os gusten mucho! y muchas gracias a todos y a todas por comentar!**

* * *

 **Beso de buenos días**

Entró en la habitación sin hacer ruído, como solía hacer siempre. No podía negar que al principio sentía unos nervios terribles en el estomago, ¿Qué explicación daría si ella lo pillase? Prefería no tener que imaginárselo siquiera, pero los días pasaron, y los meses, y quedó muy claro que la karateca tiene un sueño de lo más profundo.

Lanzó un largo suspiro, y dejó la puerta casi cerrada, para poder salir mejor en cuanto llegase el momento. Esperó hasta recuperar un poco el dominio de su propio cuerpo, y observó el lugar en el que se encontraba. La habitación de Ran era ya un espacio muy comodo para él.

Se quedó mirando la ventana iluminada por los primeros rayos del día, y después ladeo la cabeza hasta ver su escritorio perfectamente ordenado, donde reposaba la foto de los dos juntos en Tropical Land; tambien conocido como el día nefasto, pero no era el momento de pensar en eso ahora, tenía que olvidarse de sus preocupaciones aunque fuese por un pequeño tiempo.

Se trataba de su momento preferido del día, el que más le gustaba de todos, también el unico en el que podía ser el mismo sin importarle lo que nadie pudiese opinar, pues podía ser Shinichi Kudo durante escasos segundos. Sonrió levemente y pensó en lo que diría Haibara de saber lo que solía hacer cada mañana.

—¡Inconsciente! —Susurró para si mismo, imitando la voz de la pequeña cientifica, y no pudo reprimir una pequeña risotada.

En ese mismo momento, Ran se movió entre las sabanas, haciendo que el corazón del pequeño detective se parase una fracción de segundo e intentase buscar un escondite. Milagrosamente, Ran solo había cambiado de posición.

—Menos mal... —No estaba muy seguro de si el dolor de cabeza repentino que estaba sintiendo se debía a eso o al poco tiempo que le quedaba, debía darse prisa.

Miró el reloj y confirmó sus sospechas mientras bordeaba la cama de la joven dispuesto a encontrar el mejor angulo para poder subirse a ella. Con mucho cuidado, dió un pequeño salto logrado sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Ahora su corazón latía todavía más fuerte si cabe, pero lo peor ya había pasado, solo tenía que gatear hasta alcanzar la cercanía suficiente.

—"V-Veamos..." —Pensaba mientras se acercaba muy despacito, consisiguiendo ver al fin la cara adormilada de Ran.

Su corazón no podía soportar tanta belleza, era preciosa, ni siquiera el simil de Angel podía servirle, ¿Como conseguía hacerlo sentir así? Ojala lo comprendiese, pero simplemente lo sentía y ya estaba, no necesitaba más.

Apartó muy despacito unos mechones de su cara, para poder contemplarla mejor. El contacto leve le provocaba cosquilleo en los dedos, debía reprimirse mucho.

Se acercó lentamente, intentando aguantar la respiración pues podía despertarla, y se encontró con la propia respiración de la chica, extendiendole las cosquillas por toda la cara al notarlo. Dirigió entonces la vista hacia sus perfectos labios rosados, necesitando de todo su autocontrol para aguantarse.

—"No, no, no" —Se decía a si mismo cerrando los ojos, no era el momento, ni l forma, ni siquiera su propio cuerpo. —"Todavía no"

Giró la cara, y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla perfecta de su chica. Cada vez que entraba en contacto con ella de esa forma, las cosquillas se transformaban en revoltosas mariposas, y lo arrastraban hasta mundos de colores indescriptibles, haciendolo sentir completo.

Se separó con la mayor lentitud de la que era capaz y observó una ultima vez su bonita cara, hasta darse cuenta de que si seguía allí subido Ran se despertaría enseguida para ir a clase. Muy a su pesar, tuvo que bajarse.

Se dirigió a la puerta cabizbajo, pero a fin de cuentas feliz, ¡Sin momentos como ese nunca podría afrontar el día a día!

—Buenos dias, Ran —Dijo finalmente, antes de cerrar la puerta del todo y dejarla de nuevo a solas.

Ahora debía ponerse sus gafas, su ropa, y dirigirse al colegio como Conan Edogawa, pero ese insignificante beso cargado de enorme significado que acompañaría a Ran todo el día, si era de Shinichi Kudo.

* * *

 **Beso en la frente**

El sonido de las olas batiendo contra la arena siempre le había resultado de lo mas relajante. Cerraba los ojos y dejaba de pensar en los problemas que tanto lo atormentaban, olvidaba a la organización, a su pequeño problema, y se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos y sensaciones que le daban felicidad.

Se quita la camiseta y deja a la vista sus incipientes músculos de adolescente en plena forma. Siempre ha sido un chico delgado, pero el fútbol lo había curtido bastante. Tenía que admitir que echaba de menos su cuerpo hasta el extremo de sentirse incomodo siendo tan alto otra vez.

¿Cuanto tiempo le quedaba con su propio cuerpo? Haibara había dicho que era cuestión de pocos días, tal vez de pocas horas... Y a pesar de que siempre estaba encantado con ser Shinichi una vez más, esta vez no había ni un solo motivo para serlo. No ahora que no podía estar con ella como él quería.

Se gira con pena y observa la cama donde había estado durmiendo hacía apenas media hora. Allí dormía la niña pequeña que tenía absolutamente prendado al detective adolescente, la pequeña Mei.

Sonríe sin poder evitarlo y se tumba a su lado, rodeando su pequeño cuerpo con ambas manos. No podían estar juntos ahora que ella también se había encogido, y nunca permitiría que se tomase un antídoto solo por algo tan egoísta como besarla, lo primero para él era su seguridad.

—"Pero soy un egoísta" —Confiesa mentalmente mientras hunde su cara en el pelo de la pequeña bella durmiente.

Se podría pasar horas, incluso días, abrazado a ella, aunque fuese en esa forma de niña de siete años, no le importaba, era feliz sabiendo que tenía a su lado a su otra mitad.

En ese momento, Mei empieza a moverse lentamente en la cama, girándose hasta quedar cara a cara con su detective. Nada más ver sus ojos violetas adormilados le sonríe con ternura.

—¿Como ha dormido la princesa? —Pregunta acariciándole la mejilla.

Ella solamente se ríe, con esa risa sonora que le recordaba a unas campanas. Su risa favorita en el mundo.

—Podría haber dormido mejor —Le asegura entonces, hablando por primera vez. —Si me dejases tomar el antídoto...

—No —Shinichi la interrumpe nada más notar por donde iba la conversación. —Ya hemos discutido esto.

Ran se revuelve en la cama, apartándose un tanto enfadada del muchacho. No le gustaba nada su sobreprotección, ella realmente deseaba tomarse ese antídoto y disfrutar de unos pocos días a su lado, olvidando los problemas y fundiéndose el uno con el otro para siempre.

—Ey Ran... —Le susurra en tono juguetón, intentando hacer las paces con la pequeña. —No te enfades conmigo, sabes que no lo soporto...

Y ella no soportaba estar enfadada con él y lo sabía. Lo mira brevemente y no puede evitar sonreirle, ¿Qué demonios tenia Shinichi para hacérselo olvidar todo con una mirada?

—Te perdono si me dejas tomarme una insignificante pastillita de esas... —Dice testaruda, manteniéndose en su firme convicción. —Anda...

Él la mira, y por primera vez duda. Deseaba más que nadie tener a la autentica Ran a su lado y abrazarla, ¿Pero y si había un peligro?, últimamente todo les salía mal y sinceramente, si ella se muriese él se iba detrás.

Finalmente sonríe y se acerca lentamente hacia la pequeña, quedando frente con frente, violeta contra azul, Shinichi y Ran y nada más.

—¿Qué...? —Ran no comprendía que pretendía hacer y se estaba empezando a poner tremendamente nerviosa.

Pero entonces subió hasta depositar sus labios en su pequeña frente, con suavidad y ternura infinita, provocando que se sonrojase levemente. Sin duda estaba sintiendo todo el amor del detective en ese beso tan especial, no quería que se acabase nunca.

Cuando se aparta y la mira con sus profundos ojos, Ran siente que todo está bien, que él la esperaría una eternidad, al igual que ella lo esperó durante tanto tiempo. Se abrazan sin decir nada más, y esta vez contiene las lagrimas de felicidad.

—Otra vez será —Comenta Ran al fin, sin separarse del pecho fuerte del detective.

—Si, otra vez será —Afirma él levantándola de la cama y colocandola encima suyo. —Y ese día no te dejaré ir jamás.

Ran, por su parte, gateó hasta poder colocar su cara al lado de la suya mientras él cubría a ambos con las sabanas.

—Ni yo quiero que me dejes...

Poco a poco el detective y la karateca cierran los ojos, cayendo lentamente en un profundo y pacifico sueño, donde sus almas se juntan en un mundo donde nadie puede separarlos.


	7. Maldición de amor - SA

**Hola chicooos ! hoy os traigo un shot SaguruxAkako con el que he participado en un concurso ! (quedé segunda por si os lo preguntáis xD) espero que os guste ^^.**

 **Alice: Lo sé D: pero ahora ya sabes por que tuve ese parón, gracias a dios espero que no vuelva a pasar nunca más xDD muchas gracias .**

 **Angel-laura: como me acosais con el shinmei hahahaha lo seguiré escribiendo xDDD muchas gracias .**

 **yuu-chan: Si, después de una ilusión inocente tal vez escriba alguna cosa más con ella encogida xD gracias por comentar ^^.**

 **Karen: holiii karen o jajajaja es que los besos son los que hay en una lista y pues hay que hacer todos los tipos xD, también hay besos que te gustarán más ya verás ajajaja! gracias por comentar!**

 **midnightlrd: Me alegra que te gusten hahahaha :)**

* * *

 **Maldición de Amor**

Se consideraba un joven atento y educado, alguien que observa la vida pasar a su alrededor como un mero espectador ante un teatro, o eso solía decir siempre. Tenía un bonito pelo rubio oscuro, y unos ojos que reflejaban un gran misterio, algo necesario para un detective de su calibre, en definitiva, no tenía grandes motivos para quejarse.

Pero lo hacía, por supuesto que lo hacía, cuando nada ni nadie podía verlo, pues había algo que ocultaba a las demás personas y que jamás permitiría que nadie comprendiese. En su cuerpo albergaba poder, un gran poder mágico del cual había intentado huir, ni más ni menos que una maldición.

Recordaba a la perfección el día en el que la mala suerte lo acompañó. Acababa de resolver un caso muy difícil de asesinato, y la culpable resultó ser una gran bruja que aterrorizaba a medio pueblo con sus maldiciones, pero Saguru no se dejó amedrentar por ese tipo de tonterías, no creía en la magia, y la propia magia lo castigó.

—¡Jamás volverás a poder amar a nadie! —Había dictaminado la bruja furiosa, mientras la policía se la llevaba, condenandolo a una maldición de amor eterna.

Y así había sido, durante todo este tiempo, Saguru no había vuelto a sentir nada parecido a ese sentimiento que te llena el alma y te hace palpitar el corazón como si no hubiese mañana. Ahora solo sentía un hueco vacío en su interior, y vivía sin vivir, dejando a las horas pasar. Creía que vivía en una tortura, e incluso su halcón se había dado cuenta de que algo había cambiado, una parte de él se había perdido para siempre.

Se encontraba caminando por las calles de Tokio dando un paseo relajante. Había tenido un día de clases difícil y lo único que deseaba era no pensar en nada más y liberar el estrés, pero mirase a donde mirase, solo se encontraba con parejas caminando de la mano, recordándole que ellos tenían algo que él jamas podría tener.

Era increíble pensar que en toda su vida jamás se había preocupado por algo como el amor, y que ahora que sabía que nunca lo tendría, notaba al fin lo estúpido y frívolo que había sido al principio.

A su izquierda, aparecen dos compañeros de su clase, Kaito y Aoko, los cuales habían empezado a salir hacía apenas un mes. Les sonríe y ellos lo saludan con la única mano que tienen libre, parecen felices al tenerse el uno al otro, Saguru no puede evitar sentir envidia, pero todo el mundo sabe que llevaban enamorados muchísimo tiempo, así que rápidamente se le pasa.

—"Los dos han sufrido demasiado por amor" —Piensa apenado. —"Yo ni siquiera puedo sufrir".

Saguru alza la vista despejando la mente para poder observar el faro del puerto, pero esta vez es otra cosa lo que llama su atención, un destello rojo procedente de una melena que se alza a su lado.

Se acerca lentamente hasta poder identificar esa misteriosa silueta, y no le cuesta mucho descifrar que se trata de Akako, otra de sus compañeras de instituto, con la única diferencia de que ella llevaba semanas sin aparecer por clase. Su curiosidad de detective se despertó como un radar, y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella llevado por una fuerza invisible.

Su pelo largo y rojizo ondeaba con tal destreza que cortó levemente la respiración de Saguru, él cual no pudo evitar admirar aquel espectáculo tan colorido. Avanzó un poco más y miró por fin sus ojos, del mismo tono de rojo intenso, tal y como los recordaba, pero tristes, muy tristes. Su tristeza rebotó en su propio cuerpo, haciéndole sentir un malestar interior increíble.

—¿Akako-san? —Pregunta sin poder evitarlo, sin poder contenerse mucho más dentro de esa aura de desesperación.

Ella se gira y lo mira, y sus ojos se intensifican y se mueve muy nerviosa por ser descubierta precisamente allí.

—Hakuba-kun —Pronuncia lentamente, mientras retrocede unos pasos hacia atrás. —¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Solo estoy dando un paseo... —Le explica intentando descifrar que es esta aura que le deja sin respiración.

Entonces lo entiende fácilmente, es algo más simple de lo que imaginaba. Se trata de magia, su magia interior reconoce el poder que emana esta chica a kilómetros.

—Tu... —La coge de la mano y siente una electricidad que sale de la punta de sus dedos y que lo recorre de arriba a bajo. —¡Eres una bruja!

Le suelta una bofetada nada más escuchar esas palabras, provocando que finalice así su leve contacto.

—No vuelvas a pronunciar algo así —Dice cabreada. —No aquí, delante de cientos de personas.

Saguru no comprende nada, pero no se va a amedrentar, pues el poder de Akako puede ayudarlo a recuperar esa parte de él que creía perdida.

—Necesito de tu poder, Akako-san —Dice olvidando de nuevo el sitio en el que se encuentran. —Necesito que me libres de esta maldición.

Ella lo mira a los ojos con intensa profundidad, leyendo en su interior, pero rápidamente los aparta al comprender el poder que alberga Saguru en su interior.

—Imposible... —Susurra agitando su cabello —Es magia demasiado poderosa, un conjuro maligno.

Pero él no tiene pensado rendirse asi que la toma otra vez de la mano, y de nuevo, esa electricidad anterior lo invade por completo.

—Vaya... —Akako también parece notarlo, pero a ella no le asombra. —Yo no puedo...

—¡Si puedes! —Exclama muy esperanzado. —Confío en ti plenamente, inténtalo por favor.

Akako lo mira a los ojos, y siente que se derrite como si fuese de chocolate. Sabe que no hay nada que pueda negarle a este detective que ahora tiene a su lado. Últimamente no deja de pensar en él, en desear estar con él, y por eso ni siquiera ha pisado el instituto, pero no podía decírselo, no ahora que sabía que Saguru jamás podría amar a nadie.

—E-Esta bien... —Accede finalmente con pesar. —Lo intentaré...

La sonrisa de felicidad del detective es tan intensa que no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco, pues se la dedica a ella, es solo para ella.

—Será mejor que me acompañes a casa —Le indica la pelirroja mientras empieza a caminar. —Necesitaremos varias sesiones, se trata de magia muy poderosa.

Saguru, por su parte, la acompañó muy interesado, escuchando todo lo que ella tenía que decirle sobre maldiciones. No sabía el porqué, pero a su lado se sentía de una forma especial, con una serenidad que no había sentido nunca antes.

Los dos días siguientes los pasaron juntos, mientras Akako se concentraba en hacer ciertos rituales que le asustaban un poco, pero cuando salía de su casa, se sentía un poco más lleno. El tiempo pasaba, las sensaciones se intensificaban, pero Akako se sentía muy frustrada, pues no lograba hacer desaparecer esa maldición, o eso creía ella.

—No te preocupes, Akako —Saguru intentaba consolarla como podía, ahora incluso se llamaban por sus nombres.

—Juro por lo que más quieras que conseguiré liberarte —Asegura levantándose del suelo, fijando su mirada en la del detective.

Akako ya lo había asumido como algo personal, y Saguru no sabía como decirle que ella ya lo había conseguido, había logrado liberarlo de esa maldición tan poderosa con una sola mirada de esos ojos penetrantes que volvían al chico literalmente loco. Akako había hecho por él en una semana más que nadie en años, lo había enseñado a amar.

—¡mañana lo conseguiré! —Aseguraba la pelirroja mientras guardaba sus cosas sin saber lo que pasaba por la mente del detective.

Entonces se le ocurre algo, una forma de poder expresarle a su nueva amiga el torbellino de sentimientos que albergaba en el pecho. No pensaba desaprovecharlo.

—Akako, ¿Que te parece si esta noche vamos a cenar a algún sitio? —Le pregunta, captando su atención. —Para agradecerte todo lo que haces por mi.

Ella intenta negarse, pero él no se lo permite, tiene que aceptar si o si, pues lo que debe decirle esta noche a la chica es lo más importante que ha hecho nunca.

Corre a su casa y se cambia lo más rápido posible, poniéndose sus mejores galas: Un traje negro con camisa blanca y una corbata roja en honor a los ojos de su bella acompañante. Nota los nervios corriendo por sus venas, nota el palpito de su corazón latiendo con fuerza. La quiere demasiado y es consciente de que lo hace muy feliz.

Se mira levemente en el espejo y sale corriendo en dirección a la casa de la chica. Ella ya lo esperaba vestida con un elegante vestido negro carbón con pequeños brillantes por toda la tela. Llevaba un hombro al descubierto y el otro tapado, y en su cuello, un bonito collar plateado daba el ultimo toque perfecto. En cuanto a su pelo, lo llevaba totalmente rizado, cayendo graciosamente sobre sus hombros.

—¿Cómo has conseguido arreglarte tanto en tan poco tiempo? —Pregunta Saguru totalmente sorprendido por su belleza.

Ella se acerca a él sonriendo y lo toma del brazo. Está muy feliz de estar así a su lado.

—Bueno, despues de todo soy una bruja, ¿Cierto? —Le recuerda utilizando sus propias palabras.

Los dos se ríen y se dirigen al restaurante que Saguru ha elegido para pasar la noche en su compañía. No comprende por que tiene este detalle con ella, pero no puede negar que está encantada, ojalá Saguru pudiese sentir lo mismo.

Nada más entrar en el interior no puede disimular su asombro. Se trata de un precioso restaurante con un estilo muy elegante, todo parece estrategicamente bien colocado, y las mesas, con manteles azul oscuro y unas bonitas velas encima, se encuentran pegadas a unos grandes ventanales que muestran unas preciosas vistas de la ciudad. No puede ser más romántico.

Se sientan y el camarero no tarda en traerles la carta. Los dos eligen lo primero que encuentran si prestar atención realmente, pues solo desean disfrutar de la compañía del otro en secreto.

Saguru intenta concentrarse en decirle a la pelirroja todo lo que siente, todo ese remolino de sensaciones en su estomago que ha conseguido llenar su vacío corazón, ¿Pero como? Era muy inexperto, y si la chica lo rechazaba sabía que la maldición volvería, y lo haría para siempre.

La cena pasa y los dos se concentran en comer y en comentar cosas graciosas que le han pasado, o simplemente hablar sobre la maldición.

—Akako necesito decirte algo importante —Saguru se lanza por fin, y los nervios lo recorren de arriba abajo.

Ella simplemente alza la vista y lo mira con curiosidad, esperando expectante lo que él debe decirle.

—Verás... yo... —Su voz se entrecorta y siente que empieza a sudar.

Se queda callado y la pelirroja empieza a preocuparse por su acompañante creyendo que está enfermo. Toma su mano e intenta leer en su interior por si se trata de algo grave, pero entonces descubre otra cosa que la deja parcialmente helada. Suelta su mano y retira su silla hacia atrás del susto.

—T-Tu... —Lo mira con asombro, sin comprender como podía haber pasado. —¿Desde cuando estás curado?

Saguru sonríe, y entonces comprende cual es la mejor forma de explicarle lo que siente.

—Desde la primera vez que vi tu sonrisa —Con una sola frase nota como el rubor aparece en las mejillas de su acompañante, hecho que lo invita a continuar. —No sé como lo has hecho, pero ni siquiera el hechizo más poderoso ha impedido que me enamore de ti.

Akako se queda tan asombrada que se siente incapaz de hablar, pero sus ojos deciden hacerlo por ella, y empiezan a soltar pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad. Él, por su parte, la toma de la mano y la ayuda a levantarse de la mesa, aun siendo consciente de donde se encuentra, no puede evitar hacerlo, y finalmente une sus labios con los de ella en un profundo beso de amor.

Los últimos rescoldos de esa maldición espantosa desaparecen de su cuerpo nada más entrar en contacto con los labios de Akako, y el amor tan intenso que siente por ella se manifiesta abiertamente. Por una vez en su vida se siente completo, y todos esos años de soledad desaparecen de su mente con una facilidad asombrosa.

Ya no le importaba lo que pudiese pasar desde este momento, y mucho menos se atrevería a enfrentarse a la magia nunca más, no ahora que había encontrado, al fin, su otra mitad.


	8. Hello - SR

**Hooola chicos! Vengo a actualizar mi sección a la que denomino "De todo un poco" xD hoy traigo un Songfic, se me dan faaaaaaaaaaaaaaatal, pero me apetecia mucho hacer uno con esta canción, creo que pega muy bien al ShinRan xD (Se trata de Hello de Adele, por si alguien no la reconoce xD, la he traducido yo por que no me satisfacía ninguna traducción de internet xD)**

 **Muchisimas gracias a Angel-Laura, KR, RanKudoi por los comentarios en los anteriores "Capitulos" xD :)**

 **PD: Insisto, se me dan muy mal los songfics, hoy descubriréis el porqué xD**

* * *

 **Hello**

Sin pensármelo dos veces vuelvo a tomar el teléfono y empiezo a notar enseguida como me sudan las manos, al parecer algo nerviosas, pero lo ignoro de buen grado. Marco el numero que ya me sé de memoria con la misma espinita que me acompaña a lo largo de los años, clavada en el mismo centro del corazón como penitencia. Supongo que te seguirás preguntado como lo he averiguado, o tal vez simplemente ya te lo imaginas sin necesidad de que te de ninguna explicación, ambos sabemos lo bien que se me da encontrar cosas ¿Cierto? Después de todo, está en mi naturaleza y no puedo remediarlo. Últimamente te llamo más de lo habitual y sé que eso está mal, pero para mi se ha convertido poco a poco en algo esencial que no puedo evitar hacer, que me resulta tan natural como respirar. Te llamo, espero, y me salta el buzón de voz una y otra vez, nunca me contestas. En esto consiste mi día a día. Me lo merezco.

 **Hello, it's me... (Hola, soy yo...)**

 **I was wondering (Me estaba preguntando)**

 **If after all these years you'd like to meet (Si después de todos estos años te gustaría que nos viésemos)**

 **To go over everything (Para resolverlo todo)**

 **They say that time's supposed to heal you (Dicen que el tiempo se supone que debe curarte)**

 **But ain't done much healing (Pero yo no he sentido mucha curación)**

 **Hello, can you hear me? (Hola, ¿Puedes oírme?)**

Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos que a menudo me pregunto como habrán pasado los años por ti. Seguro que sigues igual de guapa que siempre, solo que más madura, con esos ojitos purpuras tan inocentes que me miraban con alegría y vitalidad allá a donde iba. Eras tan especial, bueno, lo sigues siendo, eso es algo que nunca va a cambiar, y en el fondo sé que lo sabes, aunque nunca cojas mis llamadas.

Tampoco quiero que creas que solo recuerdo lo bueno, ojalá fuese así, ojalá pudiese por un día olvidar tus sollozos, tus llantos a deshora y tu insomnio permanente durante aquel año desastroso en nuestras vidas. Y todo eso era por mi, por mi culpa, por meterme donde no me llamaban, por eso y por mucho más... rompí tu corazón.

 **I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be (Estoy en California soñando sobre quienes solíamos ser)**

 **When we were younger and free (Cuando eramos jóvenes y libres)**

 **I've forgotten how it felt (He olvidado como se sentía)**

 **Before the world fell at our feet ( Antes de que el mundo cayera a nuestros pies)**

 **There's such a difference between us ( Hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros dos)**

 **And a million miles (Y un millón de millas)**

Nuestro amor era diferente, era verdadero, se podía sentir en el aire, en el ambiente que nos envolvía cada vez que nos volvíamos a ver aunque fuesen oportunidades contadas por las afiladas agujas de un reloj. Aun recuerdo cuantas veces me reprochabas mis pocas visitas, pero sabías que te quería y que no me quedaba más remedio que desaparecer. Sé lo que pensarás cuando escuches esto, pero créeme Ran, volvería a hacerlo una y mil veces más con tal de protegerte ¿Habría hecho él lo mismo por ti?

Disculpa esto ultimo, sé que no es asunto mio. Después de tantos años, protegerte es lo único de lo que no me arrepiento. Aunque ya no te tenga, no importa, no importa mientras tu sigas feliz, y sobretodo viva, que es para mi, al fin y al cabo, lo más importante.

 **Hello from the other side (Saludos desde el otro lado)**

 **I must have called a thousand times (Debo de haberte llamado miles de veces)**

 **To tell you I'm sorry (Para poder decirte que lo siento)**

 **For everything that I've done (Por todo lo que te he hecho)**

 **But when I call (Pero cuando te llamo)**

 **You never seem to be home (Nunca pareces estar en casa)**

Debo pedirte perdón por tantas cosas que a menudo se me olvidan la mayoría y tengo que volver a llamarte para recordarlas, aunque estoy seguro de que tu las recuerdas a la perfección. Realmente lo hago por mi, para vivir con ellas eternamente en mi mente y no permitirme olvidar que te dañé, que herí a un inocente ángel que nunca me traicionó y que me esperó con demasiada paciencia. Y entonces, te decepcioné, y nunca volviste a mirarme con los mismos ojos.

Todo se volvió oscuro para mi, veía en blanco y negro y algunas veces con un poco de suerte, en gris oscuro. En ocasiones sigo viendo algo de gris cuando te recuerdo, como ahora mismo ¿Será que estoy loco? La verdad es que tampoco me molestaría estarlo. Tal vez en mi supuesta locura pueda imaginar que todavía me quieres y que sigues a mi lado, que me has perdonado y que todo vuelve a ser como antes, que tus dos pequeños hijos son también míos y que soy yo al que abrazas en el jardín todos los viernes al atardecer. Si, ese sería mi mundo perfecto, mi vida perfecta, el lugar al que pertenezco. Pero no es así.

 **Hello from the outside (Saludos desde el exterior)**

 **At least I can say (Al menos puedo decir)**

 **That I've tried to tell you (Que he intentado decirte)**

 **I'm sorry for breaking your heart (Que lamento haberte roto el corazón)**

 **But it don't matter (Pero ya no importa)**

 **It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore (Evidentemente, a ti ya no te duele)**

Todos dicen que ya no soy el que era, tal vez tengan razón ¿Qué funciona mal en mi? La verdad es que no lo comprendo a ciencia cierta. Lo que tengo claro es que tu te llevaste una parte de mi contigo y parece que nunca la recuperaré. Ya no puedo resolver ningún misterio, ya no recuerdo siquiera como se sentía la satisfacción del deber cumplido. Puede que por eso mismo me cueste ver las cosas a color o hacer la cosa más egoísta del mundo, ser feliz sin ti. Me cuesta y al mismo tiempo lo agradezco. Cuanta contrariedad vive ahora en mi Ran, ojala pudieses verlo...

A veces pienso que lo único que me pasa es que me duele demasiado que no me contestes, que no me dejes disculparme por todo lo que te hice como te mereces. Me hace pensar que todavía te duele oír mi voz, que todavía sientes rencor hacia mi, y no te culpo, pero no quiero que lo hagas si eso te supone más dolor. Como si no te hubiese hecho suficientemente daño ya ¿No ves la ironía?

 **Hello, how are you? (Hola, ¿Cómo estás?)**

 **It's so typical of me ( es demasiado tipico en mi)**

 **To talk about myself, I'm sorry (Hablar sobre mi mismo, lo siento)**

 **I hope that you're well (Espero que tu estés bien)**

 **Did you ever make it out of that town (¿Conseguiste salir de aquella ciudad)**

 **Where nothing ever happened? (Donde nunca sucedía nada?)**

 **It's no secret that the both of us (No es ningun secreto que los dos)**

 **Are running out of time (Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo)**

Haibara es sin duda mi mayor suplicio. Viene a visitarme frecuentemente desde las afueras de la ciudad, donde vive ahora junto al profesor Agasa, pero eso ya lo sabes. Está en medio de un proyecto exitoso, tiene una prometedora carrera por delante, me alegro mucho por ella, pero me alegraría más si me dejase en paz. Sé que en el fondo piensa que puede llenar este enorme vacío que vive en mi, que puede hacerme feliz. No me malinterpretes, yo se lo agradezco, pero no se puede forzar el amor aunque se quiera, y yo... ni siquiera quiero intentarlo.

También me gustaría felicitarte a ti por tu ultimo libro, leí en los periódicos que ha sido un éxito de ventas, por supuesto, no esperaba menos de ti. No me da vergüenza confesarte que los he comprado todos, de alguna forma soy tu mayor fan, pues soy el único que te conoce suficientemente bien para interpretar cada párrafo, cada silaba mejor que nadie. Leo tu angustia, tu dolor e impotencia, y sobretodo, la decepción plasmada en cada palabra de todos tus libros, pero me alegra saber que poco a poco desaparece, que casi no queda ni una gota. Me alegra saber que me has olvidado.

 **Hello from the other side (Saludos desde el otro lado)**

 **I must have called a thousand times (Debo de haberte llamado miles de veces)**

 **To tell you I'm sorry (para decirte que lo siento)**

 **For everything that I've done (Por todo lo que he te he hecho)**

 **But when I call (Pero cuando llamo)**

 **You never seem to be home (Nunca pareces estar en casa)**

 **Hello from the outside (Saludos desde el exterior)**

 **At least I can say (Al menos puedo decir)**

 **That I've tried to tell you (Que he intentado decirte)**

 **I'm sorry for breaking your heart (Que lamento haberte roto el corazón)**

 **But it don't matter (Pero ya no importa)**

 **It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore (Evidentemente, a ti ya no te duele)**

 **Oh, anymore... (Oh, ya no)**

Para finalizar, solo puedo esperar y desear que él te esté haciendo feliz, que todas las mañanas te despierte con besos, que te haga enrabietar hasta adquirir ese tono rojizo en las mejillas que tanto me gustaba, y sobretodo, que cuide de ti cuando estés enferma, que te ayude en las tareas del hogar y que te sorprenda de vez en cuando con algún regalo inesperado. Que te lleve a cenar o de excursión con los niños y te consienta como una reina. En resumidas cuentas, que te haga feliz como yo no fui capaz.

Yo ahora solo puedo colgar y continuar con mi vacía y agónica vida, con la esperanza de que algún día me contestes como antes solías hacer, aunque solo fuese para insultarme o gritarme. Ojalá volvieses a hacerlo una sola vez más para poder escuchar una ultima vez tu voz, pero ya no lo harás, por que evidentemente... a ti ya no te duele.

 **Hello from the other side (Saludos desde el otro lado)**

 **I must have called a thousand times ( Debo de haberte llamado miles de veces)**

 **To tell you I'm sorry (Para decirte que lo siento)**

 **For everything that I've done (Por todo lo que te he hecho)**

 **But when I call (Pero cuando llamo)**

 **You never seem to be home (Nunca pareces estar en casa)**

 **Hello from the outside (Saludos desde el exterior)**

 **At least I can say (Al menos puedo decir)**

 **That I've tried to tell you (Que he intentado decirte)**

 **I'm sorry for breaking your heart (Que lamento haberte roto el corazón)**

 **But it don't matter (Pero ya no importa)**

 **It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore (Evidentemente, a ti ya no te duele)**


End file.
